


And suddenly all the love songs were about you.

by SunnyInTheSun



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: After episode s01e06 Rare Species, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Happy Ending, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, I'm bad at tagging sorry, Idiots in Love, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, they are stupid and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInTheSun/pseuds/SunnyInTheSun
Summary: “What?”Geralt takes a breath before talking again. His voice is more low than usual and Jaskier can hear it almost rumbling on his own bones.“When you said someone loved me... did you mean it?”Jaskier can see pretty well now. The moon is bright and Geralt face is clear enough to be seen. Jaskier was scared to death in his life just two or three times. But he isn't scared now. He can't be scared, regardless the matter even when his feelings are probably one sided.He can't be scared of Geralt when he's looking at him like Jaskier is almost the only person he can have trust in.“Yes. I mean it, Geralt."Geralt looks at him, almost afraid when he asks the next question.“Who...?”Jaskier laughs softly, getting out of the bed and bumping Geralt's legs with his own. Geralt looks at him with fear. Jaskier didn't see him scared of something since the Dijin.He takes his hand just a little, waiting for a rejection. When there's none, Jaskier smiles.“Do you really need to ask, Gerl?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 27
Kudos: 529





	And suddenly all the love songs were about you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/gifts).



> Hi people.  
> I came back with a new monster-- err, a new fanfiction. That's the most difficult fanfiction I ever wrote and I've to thank my friend @GlassHeart because she asked for it (and I'm so happy she liked it ;-; ❤️).  
> I never wrote porn fanfiction in english and I never wrote a fanfiction so long in english, so please if you read any mistakes it's probably because I read it too many times and I can't find them anymore.  
> As always say, english isn't my first language but i tried my best. 
> 
> The title isn't mine but I can't find the original author.  
> A little note even in the end.  
> Hope you like it 🌸

Inspired by Lehanan beautiful [art](https://twitter.com/Lehanan_Aida/status/1249650342964408320?s=19) ❤️

**And suddenly all the love songs were about you**

Jaskier knows something is not going well when Roach paws on the ground, nervously.

Roach is never nervous and even if something is going bad, they both know Geralt will fix everything.

It's not like he's totally useless – he just has different tasks – but Geralt is much more efficient on monsters' matters.

But now something is wrong and he has to be brave for once. Because Geralt is not coming back, and he is absent for over four hours. Jaskier just can't wait forever.

He pats Roach's neck and kisses her mane first, before taking his small dagger with him.

“We will come back soon, girl. If not, run away. Do you hear me? If we don't come back before an hour or two you have to run away from there.”

Roach bumps his own head on his shoulder. It's like she's saying _be careful_ and Jaskier can almost hear her voice on his brain before taking his deep to the forest.

**~**

Jaskier is scared and, to be honest, he has any right to be. Sometimes he follows Geralt on his adventures – like, from the inside, looking at his battles – and It's not the first time he's chasing his witcher-y ass to see some monsters' heads cut cleanly.

But this time is different. Geralt is nowhere to be seen, the forest is strangely quiet and Jaskier can hear his own heartbeats too loud on his ears. He’s sure anyone on these woods can hear it but still, he has to find his Witcher before it's too late.

“Geralt please be alive.”

His whisper seems to rumble in the air. It's too quiet. Too much for a forest where there's a battle, where a monster is killing people and where a Witcher goes to kill it.

He's not a fighter, but he traveled with Geralt enough to know that they both have to go away as faster as possible if they want to stay alive and to tell this story to someone.

**~**

Jaskier eyes widen when he arrives at a large clearing. Trees are standing above his head like two or three feet away and a waterfall is so loud to cover any sounds.

Jaskier almost chokes, taking a step back when his eyes finally see Geralt, knocked over to the ground.

He can't say if he's breathing or if he's injured but he can say he doesn't have his swords and that an enormous monster is lying on the right side of the river, even too close to Geralt.

Jaskier is shaking but his legs just run without him thinking of the consequences.

“Geralt! Geralt, oh my― shit! Geralt!”

He can hear his voice echoing in the woods but It's like he's not the one talking. His mind is black when he falls on his knees, at Geralt's side.

His armor has a hole in the left side and Jaskier shudders when he sees blood coming out and a puddle on his feet.

“No... no. No, no, no, Geralt! Geralt, can you hear me?”

His voice is broken and he knows that Geralt can't reply. He's unconscious, injured and in pain.

He's breathing but his heart is so slow he can barely hear it.

“We have to go, Geralt. You have to wake up, _please_.”

Jaskier chases back his tears, hitting Geralt's face without actually hurting him.

Geralt doesn't open his eyes when he talks.

“Go... away. Jask...”

His voice is rough and Jaskier almost laughs, trying to lift his weight and carrying him on his shoulders.

“That's the first thing you said to me when we met.”

“I'm not... kidding. The monster is alive. Jask... go.”

Rumors on his back confirm what Geralt said. He knows well what a monster does and he knows he can't beat him even with all his luck looking down on him.

Geralt is heavy and he knows as well that he doesn't have any strength to bet him.

But he has to try.

Careful, Jaskier lets Geralt lean on a tree.

He has just a small dagger tied to his ankle and the monster is huge. He doesn't have a single chance.

“Jask... go. Please. Go. Listen to me...”

Geralt's voice is so low he can barely hear him in the middle of the monster's sounds.

He's waking up and Jaskier knows too well he can't fuck up his only opportunity to kill it or they will be both dead without even notice.

“As if I can do something like this. I'm not letting you die on my arms, idiot.”

He leaves his small dagger on the ground, looking around for Geralt's swords.

They are heavy and he's not sure how to handle them but he has to try.

“Jaskier...”

Geralt finally opens his eyes and Jaskier can see fire on them even closer to death.

“We will survive, Gerl. I will save you. I am your bard for a reason, you know?”

Jaskier smiles, dropping the facade a bit when he sees swords even too close to the monster. Geralt closes his eyes again, and Jaskier can see blood coming out of his wound.

They are fucked even before starting it.

**~**

When Geralt opens his eyes, they are in a chilly room. He can't say what time is it or where they are precisely but Jaskier's hair is on his view and that's enough to make him breathe a little better.

Geralt gets up, and he can hear the wound on his side screaming a bit but not too much.

It's not so bad, his Witcher's powers are already healing it but he can tell someone took care of it pretty well when he was unconscious.

“Jaskier...”

His voice is a bit broken and low like a growl but Jaskier wakes up almost immediately when he hears him.

He has a lot of bandages on his arms and some scratches on his face – with bags under his eyes, he can almost feel them on his fingers – but he seems fine generally. Better of what he was expecting – death, for both of them –.

“Geralt. You are awake.”

He smiles, rubbing his eyes. He's almost forty but Geralt can almost tell.

“Do you have some wishes to die, bard?” Geralt says, angrily.

Jaskier stops, looking at him with surprise. Geralt can tell he wasn't expecting that either, almost like he wasn't expecting to be alive by now.

“ _What_?”

“I said to run. I said _run_ and I'm sure I said It loud enough for you to hear and to obey. Why the fuck you didn't run?”

Jaskier becomes a stone, looking at him with what seems anger. Jaskier wasn't angry even when they fought on the mountain, even when he found him after e few months and he asked him to travel together again with pathetic apologies. But Jaskier is angry now and when he gets up, Geralt knows what to expect.

“What did you wanted me to do? Leaving you in the ground dying and run for my life?” Jaskier laughs pointing a finger on his bare chest “If you think even for a second that I would leave you there without even trying to fight you don't know me enough, Witcher!”

His voice cracks and when Geralt tries to say something Jaskier interrupts him, almost yelling.

“I promise you we would survive and we did” he pauses, walking on the room like a cat close in jail and then Jaskier looked at him again, his eyes almost on fire like his own “you know, you are an ungrateful prick, Geralt!”

He stormed out of the room before Geralt could say a word or being sorry for the ones he already said.

**~**

When Jaskier comes back, the sun is already set and Geralt is on his own feet.

He's half-naked, just his pants on, and if he wasn't Jaskier on bandaging his wounds, no one could really tell he almost died just a day ago.

“What are you doing? You have to rest, Geralt.”

Jaskier turns over him, looking at his wounded side and touching him with delicate fingers. Geralt flinches but he doesn't move away. Jaskier is still angry but he can't leave Geralt on his own. Like always.

“I'm resting. I did. Almost two days.”

Jaskier snorts, smiling a bit. The bandage is still clean and the wound almost close.

“Just one, you bigfoot.”

He touches the wound again and Geralt this time takes a step forward him.

“Jaskier...”

“What?”

“I wanted you to be _safe_.”

Geralt's eyes flickering and Jaskier flushes on his cheeks.

“And I wanted you to be _alive_.” Jaskier said, voice low.

“My life can end anytime when I'm hunting a monster, your life otherwise--”

Jaskier touches his chest with a finger, pushing him a step back.

“Otherwise what? Do you think your life his less worth than mine? Because if that's what you think then you deserve someone who can say the truth to your face.”

Geralt raises an eyebrow, confusing.

“The truth.”

“The truth. Do you want to know what I think? I think you feel guilty for everything you did in your life. I think you think about yourself as a monster and I'm sure you think you deserve to die. But you want to know what I think?”

Geralt doesn't say a thing and Jaskier is even angrier than before when he talks again.

“I think you are a good person, Geralt. You are an amazing man, a beautiful man. You saved so many lives and I can barely count them. But you also very much stupid,” Jaskier smiles, almost sad “you deserve to die? Do you deserve to be treated like a monster? No, you deserve to be _loved_. And you want to know another truth, Geralt?” Jaskier takes a deep breath before going back on a step and now he can see Geralt's eyes wide and yellow as gold “Someone already loves you. Very much.”

With that said, Jaskier walks in the bathroom with his perfume all around him, with Geralt still in the middle of the room without moving an inch.

**~**

It's the middle of the night when Geralt gets up and Jaskier can hear him walking through the room and sitting on his bed. Jaskier pretends to wake up at the same moment, rubbing his eyes and trying to figure out Geralt's expression in the darkness.

“Geralt, are you ok? Your wound?”

Jaskier can see Geralt's head moving. No, it's not his wound.

“Then what is it? Do you need any help?”

Geralt shakes his head again.

“Did you mean it?” he asks.

Jaskier narrows his eyes, confused.

“What?”

Geralt takes a breath before talking again. His voice is more low than usual and Jaskier can hear it almost rumbling on his own bones.

“When you said someone loved me... did you mean it?”

Jaskier can see pretty well now. The moon is bright and Geralt's face is clear enough to be seen. Jaskier was scared to death in his life just two or three times. But he isn't scared now. He can't be scared, regardless of the matter even when his feelings are probably one-sided.

He can't be scared of Geralt when he's looking at him like Jaskier is almost the only person he can have trust in.

“Yes. I mean it, Geralt.”

Geralt looks at him, almost afraid when he asks the next question.

“Who...?”

Jaskier laughs softly, getting out of the bed and bumping Geralt's legs with his own. Geralt looks at him with fear. Jaskier didn't see him scared of something since the Dijin.

He takes his hand, just a little, waiting for a rejection. When there's none, Jaskier smiles again.

“Do you really need to ask, _Gerl_?”

Geralt looks at him for so many seconds that Jaskier thinks he's frozen with surprise.

Jaskier takes his hand, looking at him. He never saw his eyes so bright or his body so close before.

“I need to _hear_ , not to _ask_.”

Jaskier snorts. He feels Geralt's nervousness on his fingers when he links theirs together.

“You are really stupid, Geralt,” he begins, playing with Geralt's hand “you know, it started when I was nineteen and I saw you the first time in Posada. You were gloomy and so witcher-y and your looks absolutely captivated me. I think I fell in love with you like I didn't with anyone else in my entire life, Geralt.”

Jaskier can't tell what Geralt is thinking. A minute, two minutes, Jaskier continues to play with Geralt's fingers and then Geralt finally speaks, voice fondly and a step closer to Jaskier's chest.

“Go on.”

Jaskier takes a breath. He can't stop looking at Geralt's eyes, he can't stop saying the truth and he can't stop revealing his mind to Geralt. Not now, not when he finally can say it after all these years.

“Do you want to know why? Why I saved you? Why I couldn't leave you there, Geralt?”

Geralt nods. Jaskier can almost hear his breath on his lips.

“Because I would prefer dying with you than live without you.”

And then Geralt is kissing him and everything is just... _right_.

**~**

Jaskier can't think of anything when Geralt's mouth is finally on his own. He smells of candies and mint and sometimes of some sweetmeat he eats after waking up in the morning.

Jaskier never saw Geralt's eyes so close before and he can't close his own just because he's too beautiful and he's too scared. If he closes his eyes, maybe Geralt will disappear and everything will burst out in a dream. Like every single time.

“Wait... _wait_ , Geralt.”

Geralt stops, his mouth is so close that Jaskier can hear his heavy breath on his own face.

“Do you... not like it?” Geralt asks, unsure.

Jaskier looks at him, their eyes so close he can see black specks in the water of gold Geralt has. Jaskier touches his arms gently and smiles, shy like he never was before with him.

“How can I not like it, you fool? I dreamed of your kisses for half of my life.”

Geralt relaxes in his arms, putting a hand on his hips and taking him closer. Their nipples can almost touch.

“So?”

“So I just... I don't know. I feel a bit overwhelmed now, you know? I don't know what do you think, I don't know if you are thinking about me being a sex friend or if you just want to release some pain or adrenaline, but Geralt, I have to be honest with you, like I was all these years. I don't want this to be a casual thing between us.”

He takes a breath, his hands shaking, his fingers trembling on Geralt's skin. And then, Geralt is just looking at him, breathing him, and a new kiss blossom on his lips. Jaskier moans and it's like his world is collapsing and coming to life a second time.

When he talks, Jaskier can hear his own bones burning.

“That's good because I don't want a casual thing either, _Julian_.”

**~**

Geralt knows very well how Jaskier's eyes widen when he's happy. His eyes glow and sparkle and it's just like all the sea of the world assemble and overhangs everything.

Sometimes Jaskier is happy when Geralt defends him and he's happy when someone – Geralt in particular – gifts him with some compliments about his music.

Jaskier is always happy when he plays and when they are together, even when Geralt is too gloomy to see it.

Jaskier is beautiful, he always was, and it is more beautiful now that Geralt touches him.

When they kiss after his half-confession, Geralt can barely hold himself back of taking Jaskier in his arms and every single layer of clothes off him.

He can see his chest, almost bare and so much hairy, and he can barely restrain from licking every single piece of his skin. Jaskier is not tanned like him but he's muscled almost like Geralt and just his fingers have calluses from playing the lute. Even if they are so rough, Jaskier touches him sweetly as if he's shaping a piece of art, or something beautiful. No one touched him like that before. _Never_.

“Are you scared, Gerl? You are trembling.”

Geralt shakes his head, without looking at Jaskier's eyes. He can hear Jaskier's heartbeat even in his own head.

“I am. Is it strange?”

Jaskier smiles and laughs trying to pull at his own shirt. He let it slides a bit from his shoulders on his arms and Geralt can't really see or hear anything outside of Jaskier's body and voice.

“No,” he says, kissing a nipple and Geralt almost chokes trying to hide a moan “I know better than anyone how human you are. It's not strange if it scares you, Gerl. What are you scared about? Can you tell me?”

Geralt can't really talk with Jaskier's tongue on his shoulder. He has to tell something; he knows Jaskier is waiting but he can't. He just _can't_.

“Oh well. You don't really need to tell me because I already know. Do you want to hear me out for a bit, Geralt?”

Geralt nods and Jaskier just smiles, trying to push Geralt's backward.

“You are too stubborn with yourself, Gerl. Because you think you just don't deserve love and now I said I loved you for so many years. It seems impossible on your mind, right? You can't really believe me.”

Geralt's eyes widen, but then Jaskier touches his lips with a finger. _Silent. Don't talk_.

“But it's all right. I don't need you to believe me, because I will let you understand how much I love you. I will tell you many times as the stars, I will pierce your armors and then I will flow your heart with so much love that it will be impossible to not believe me. We can start tonight, if you want,” Jaskier says, kissing his neck “will you let me? Show you how much in love I am with you?”

Geralt doesn't reply. He just kisses Jaskier until their breaths are taken away.

**~**

Jaskier closes his eyes. Now he can sense all of Geralt's body on his own. Geralt's hands are on his hips, and his tongue just licks his mouth, trying to suck his life out of his body.

He's gentle. Jaskier always thought about Geralt as rude, clever and many times sad.

Kind when he wants too but he never thought about him as gentle during sex.

Jaskier tried to picture him in the act many times in the years and sometime he just could almost touch him on his dreams, but now he's not dreaming, Geralt is between his arms and he will be between his legs too if he's lucky enough tonight. He doesn't have to dream anymore.

Jaskier can't stop smiling and he can't stop even when Geralt slides his shirt through his arms and then on the floor. He can hear his fingers trying to undo his pants and Jaskier just wants to hurry and beg to be more touching, more faster, more selfish. More.

“Why are you laughing, Jask?”

Jaskier shakes his head. Can he explain everything he's feeling without scaring Geralt even more?

“To be honest, Geralt,” Jaskier says, tapping his head on Geralt's chest “I'm happy. You are not a dream, I'm awake and _very well_ awake if I've to say it. And you are here, in my arms. We are about to have sex. I'm happy, Geralt. And you are gifting me with this happiness.”

“ _Julian_...”

That's the exact moment Geralt chose to unbutton his pants. When Geralt slows them down on his legs to the floor, Jaskier can hear the air in the room and his own body trembling with anticipation.

“We are having sex?” Geralt asks, softly, touching his cheek with gentle fingers.

“We are if you want to. Do you want to?”

Geralt this time replies with just one word, before kissing him again with a force of something whom Jaskier can't really give a name to.

“ _Yes_.”

**~**

Geralt lifts Jaskier from the legs, his hands on his butt, and in two seconds he can feel Jaskier's cock on his stomach. He's erect, like Geralt, and a shiver goes through his spine.

He's aroused by him but Geralt doesn't need to touch his cock to know.

Jaskier has the same smell of other times, when Geralt just entered an inn covered in blood or dirty and Jaskier just was standing there, looking at him like he was the best thing in _his_ world.

Even if he has just realized it, Jaskier was aroused even before now.

Even before having him for himself.

“Geralt...”

Jaskier pulls his hair, sucking his neck for the first time well enough to leave a red mark.

“Are you losing your mind, Jask?”

Jaskier laughs, his fingers running through his white hair, trying to touch every little part of his skin.

“I lost it years ago, Geralt. For you.”

Geralt touches his hair, pulling him back enough to see his face close enough to kiss his lips but without doing it.

“You are a fool, bard. Losing your mind over a Witcher. A monster.”

Jaskier frozen. Geralt knows well Jaskier doesn't like it when he talks like this about himself, even before being together. This time, however, is different. Jaskier pushes on his shoulders, trying to balance himself on Geralt's body. When he talks, Jaskier touches his beard with clever fingers, forehead to forehead, and Geralt can feel his sad smile and his long lashes touching his face.

“When I look at you, I can't see a monster. I see a man, a handsome Witcher. Back then, when I was in Posada, I thought _look at him, look at this beautiful man, I want to travel with him all my life_. And I did. And you know, what? It was the best thing it happened in my life.”

“Even after the mountain?”

Geralt breaths, voice low and raspy. Jaskier can barely hear it even being an inch away from his face.

“Oh, Geralt. Are you still thinking about it?” Jaskier asks, opening his mouth with a finger and touching his tongue lightly meanwhile Geralt nods “Yes, even after the mountain. I was waiting for you and even if you didn't come, I would search for you in any land. Because – and look well, I know you hate it – you are _my destiny_. You always were and you always will, Gerl. So, when you think about yourself as a monster, it's not your heart you break. It's mine.”

Jaskier kisses him and maybe Geralt is imagining things, but he can feel warm tears on his cheeks. He can't be sure of who.

**~**

Jaskier can feel the mattress on his back and then Geralt's weight all over his body. He opens his legs, letting Geralt rubbing both of their cocks and Jaskier can barely breathe when his Witcher bites his lips and he's almost coming just at the thought of Geralt being aroused for him.

“Geralt... Geralt, your pants. _Off_.”

Jaskier pulls them through his legs and making them slide until Geralt can kick them off.

“You are so beautiful, Geralt,” Jaskier says, caressing and loving him with devotion “so beautiful and I just want to kiss you until I die. Do you think I can?”

Jaskier kisses him without waiting for an answer. He slides his underwear down, trying to lick Geralt's neck and his nipples even when Geralt is too high to do it.

When he's naked, Geralt rises on his arms, looking at him with golden eyes and red lines and Jaskier doesn't feel exposed. Just admired.

“What do you want me to do, Jask?”

Geralt touches his legs, letting them be open and Jaskier can't stop a shiver. He's erect, aroused and in love and Geralt _owns_ all of it.

“I want to have you, in any way you want it to be,” Jaskier says, trying to pull Geralt closer “I'm sure I can take all of you inside, but I also want you to be at ease. What do you think? Do you want to have me? Or do you want it to be the other way around?”

Geralt gulps. Jaskier never saw Geralt nervous before, but he knows him enough to say that he's now. He's nervous, for him.

“I would like to... have you. If it's ok with you.”

Jaskier can't think of anything else and his mind just stops. All his dreams reached with one hand.

When he smiles, he can tell Geralt is relaxing and when they kiss, Jaskier just breathe.

“It's more than ok, my love.”

**~**

Geralt can't really breathe when Jaskier calls him that. He stays still when Jaskier pushes him in the bed and he gets up to search for something. Geralt can barely sustain his absence and lack of warmth now that he knows what it feels to be loved by him but when Jaskier walks back, he's just smiles and bright.

“We need a bit of oil, Gerl,” he says, playfully, getting on the bed and on Geralt's lap “it's chamomile oil. Ring any bell?”

Geralt snorts, smiling. Jaskier looks at him and he can tell how happy he is on seeing Jaskier so close. All seems right for once.

“I will be yours in a few minutes. You can touch yourself, if you want.”

Jaskier looks at him curiously, tilting his head and looking at Geralt's erection about to burst.

Geralt shakes his head, caressing Jaskier's hips with sweet fingers and making Jaskier tremble.

“I don't want to. I want to wait until you are ready,” he says, kissing Jaskier's shoulder “or... maybe I can do it.”

He can tell Jaskier is frowning, leaning on his lips.

“Do what?” he asks opening the bottle.

Geralt breaths before talking.

“You know... preparing you?”

It seems stupid even on his ears but he says it, anyway. Jaskier looks at him, smiling brightly.

“You want to?” Jaskier, asks, pressing his knees on the mattress and towering over him.

“Yes. I want to touch you.”

Jaskier doesn't reply. He acts. He pours the oil on Geralt's opening hands. It smells like chamomile but Geralt can sniff just Jaskier's smell and the smell of their own bodies linked too. Geralt is not sure how is it even possible, but it's the truth.

“You can do anything you want with me, my love,” Jaskier says, whispering on his ear and leading his right hand on his ass “Melitele knows how much I waited for it.”

**~**

“Why are you calling me that?”

Geralt asks softly, caressing his hips and touching his butt with a hand. The other one is stuck on his brown hair and Jaskier just wants to lean on his touch, his smell and burning himself on Geralt's eyes. He was always weak for his eyes and Jaskier can barely see anything else but gold now.

Geralt's fingers are dripping with chamomile oils and when Geralt touches his perineum, Jaskier jumps in anticipation. He's so close to Geralt now, his big hands are caressing him like a gemstone and... he feels _full_ even without Geralt being inside him yet.

“Can't I?” Jaskier asks, leaning on his chest and kissing it “It's right, however? You are my love. My only one, my precious man, my—”

Geralt closes his mouth with the free hand. Jaskier is so close to his face that he can see his skin darken with embarrassment.

“I get it, _bard_.”

Jaskier laughs, licking his palm and when he sees Geralt widening his eyes, then a finger is inside.

“Oh... don't— oh my- don't be so shy, my Witcher. We— we are the only ones here.”

Geralt grunts, spinning his finger on Jaskier and trying to reach every deeper place with that, before adding another one.

“I'm not doing a good job if you have the strength of talking so much.”

Jaskier laughs, pulling Geralt's hair and trying to kiss his lips and biting his own at the same time.

“You are... you are doing a very great job, Geralt. I'm just... you know. Nervous. And you know I talk a lot when I'm... when I'm nervous.”

Geralt stops his fingers without pulling them out. He looks at Jaskier's eyes and, for a moment, Jaskier can't think of anything else but Geralt.

Geralt is beautiful, not only on his body but also on his mind and Jaskier just can't get enough of the thought he's focused all for Jaskier.

“Why are you nervous, Jask? It's just the two of us, here.”

Geralt licks his palm this time and Jaskier can't think of it as a joke: it's just the honest thought of a loving man.

“And you will make love to me, Geralt. Have you any idea of how many years I waited for it?”

Geralt nods. His eyes are sparkling so much that Jaskier can see his face even in the dark.

“Twenty years.”

Jaskier laughs before moving and making Geralt's fingers even deeper inside of his body.

When they circle, Jaskier whispers in his ear, like he's making a promise, telling a secret.

“Twenty-three, Geralt. _Twenty-three_.”

**~**

Three fingers and Jaskier stops talking. He can't say a concrete word anymore, and Geralt sees his body twitching, his hands trying to be stable and not losing balance and Geralt just didn't see any man or woman beautiful like him, melting in his own skin just because Geralt is the one touching him.

Geralt knows Jaskier had sex with plenty of people and he knows well that he can love much more than him. But now, in that instant, Geralt knows he loves him. Did he love him even when he was in love with someone else? Did he always think of Geralt even when they weren't together? Twenty-three years is a long time for loving someone.

“Jaskier...”

Jaskier almost cries when Geralt turns his fingers, touching a sensible spot. His fingers leave a sign on his skin and that's the only scar happy to bear on his body just because it’s Jaskier making it.

“Jaskier...”

“ _Yeah_ ― yes? Geralt-”

“Did you... did you love me even when you were loving someone else?”

Jaskier stops his hand, trying to breathe out a phrase without a hiccup for the pleasure.

When he can finally look at him, his eyes are full of tears without falling over his cheeks.

Geralt can't stop looking at him.

“You are so stupid, my love” Jaskier says, kissing his forehead.

Geralt frowns, closing his eyes. He never does, even when they are together. He can't indulge in some kind of weakness but he can now. Now is... _different_ with Jaskier.

“Why?” Geralt asks, moving his fingers and trying to widen him even more. He knows well enough he can't be patient for much longer.

“Because with all the lovers I had not even one of them was enough to stop me from loving you. I tried to forget you so many times, trying to love men and women but you were always on my mind. Do you think any of them could replace you? Never. They never were able to stop my longing for you.”

He smiles, even with sadness, and Geralt can't believe he really waited for twenty-three for a kiss. For _his_ kiss. Then, on his lips, Geralt finally speaks.

“Now you don't have to search for me in anyone else. Not anymore.”

Jaskier smiles, his lips redder than before for their kisses and his blue eyes sparkling as they were two jewels made to shine.

“Not anymore.” he says, cupping his cheeks and letting his body riding his fingers.

**~**

It's a matter of time: when Geralt kisses him like he wants to devour him, Jaskier knows he's ready. He was ready even before but he can't wait anymore.

When he stops his fingers, Geralt stops to kiss him too and Jaskier can feel empty even on his limbs. But Geralt is still here and when he opens his eyes, he can almost see his wolf's side showing.

He's beautiful and he can't believe he's so lucky to love him and be loved back.

“I'm ready, Geralt.”

Jaskier smiles, caressing him. But then, Geralt touches his hips and he stops looking at him. He's not looking at him. Jaskier raises an eyebrow, curious.

“What happens, Geralt?” he asks, moving on his lap and crossing his arms behind Geralt's neck.

“Nothing.” he replies and Jaskier can only laugh. He knows his Witcher even too well to be convinced by one word.

“Yeah? And why you are not looking at me? Am I not beautiful enough to be watched?”

Geralt immediately raises his face and he doesn't let pass a single moment before he answers.

“You are. Don't say it again.”

Jaskier smiles, touched by Geralt's words.

“Then what? What do you want, Geralt? You can ask anything to me, you know that.”

Geralt nods, and then Jaskier can only wait. He knows very well that Geralt has to talk for himself and he can't speak for him this time. He has to try, at least this time. Tonight.

“Can I touch you?” he asks after a minute “Before being yours I want to touch you more. Can I?”

Jaskier doesn't reply. He lets himself falling on the mattress, opening his legs and letting Geralt takes a good look at him. Geralt swallows and Jaskier sees his eyes glittering when he says the next words.

“You can touch me until my body smells like you. Because you know, my dear Witcher, my soul already _does_.”

**~**

Geralt opens his mouth, tracing invisible trails on his skin. Jaskier is quiet for once but Geralt can hear him trembling when his lips touch him. He can hear his breath, his heart throbbing on the chest and even lower. When he licks his thigh, Jaskier almost jumps and when his mouth is close enough to blow on his cock, Geralt is sure he can't continue on torturing him (or maybe he _can_ , but not now).

His mouth closes on his cock, already dripping, touching his base without never stopping. Jaskier cries and cries, saying his name as if Geralt is his God. Jaskier tries to close his legs but Geralt opens them maybe hurting him, but never a word of stopping comes out of Jaskier's mouth.

Jaskier just pulls his hair, moves his hips and when Geralt licks the head, Jaskier arches his back and, loud enough to be heard by the whole inn, screams his name.

He cries and begs but never to stop, always to stay with him.

“Geralt― Geralt, please...”

Geralt never stops, never leaves. He stays, in the middle of his legs, sucking him until his soul comes too with a word and a lot more feelings that only Geralt can hear now.

“Geralt―”

**~**

Jaskier sees stars even when he opens his eyes. His skin is sensitive, flushed and Geralt is still in the middle of his legs, gulping as if it's the most natural thing he can do now, and looking at him as if he's the most beautiful thing in the world.

Jaskier can't really connect his brain now, but he's sure it's the other way around.

Geralt never was more beautiful than now after giving him the best blowjob of his life.

“Do you want to stop?” Geralt asks, voice growls and dripping on the bed.

Jaskier can barely breathe when Geralt touches his thigh with his hard cock.

He whispers without waiting a single second.

“I waited for twenty-three years, Geralt. Don't you dare to stop, or I will kill you.”

Geralt laughs and it's the first very laugh Jaskier can hear so close to his face. He made Geralt laugh and now he just has to wait seconds. He just has to be patient.

“I've to warn you, Bard. One time will be not enough for me.”

Geralt smirks and Jaskier almost chokes trying to not beg, even if Melitele's knows how much he wants to.

He smiles instead, touching Geralt's shoulder with the tip of his feet.

“Me neither, Witcher. You are not the only one _hungry_ here.”

**~**

Geralt can count the happy moments of his long life with one hand. When he met Jaskier, for starting, even if he tried for many years to deny it. When he could save Yennefer. When finally Ciri was safe in his arms. And now.

When he enters Jaskier, it feels like all the painful experiences of his life just disappeared from his mind. When he touches Jaskier's legs, when he finally reaches Jaskier's deepest part with his cock, Geralt can barely breathe and all his sorrows seem far away from them as if they belong to another life, another man.

But now, his mind is just clean of any pain, because Jaskier is looking at him and giving him all the love Geralt didn't receive in his life. Geralt can see it in his eyes and when he talks, he can hear it as if he's screaming. And maybe he is.

**~**

“Fuck me, Geralt. _Please_.”

Jaskier begs because now there's no reason to stop. Geralt's cock is big and it hurts but Jaskier can barely pay any attention to the pain when Geralt breathes heavily on his face. He's sweating, all of his weight above Jaskier's body and seems like he just wants to swallow him all even if it's the other way around.

He dreamed many times about having sex with Geralt but the reality is different. Geralt barely moves, his cock seems to never stops becoming bigger inside, and it's probably impossible to be further deep right now but he wants Geralt to do it. He wants to feel it even in the morning after.

Even days after. He just doesn't want to stop feeling Geralt and everything Geralt is feeling for him.

“I'm already doing it, bard,” Geralt answers, almost without voice “you hurt my pride if you didn't notice.”

Jaskier wides his eyes, almost laughing and clenching is legs on Geralt's back. He's finally moving a bit when Jaskier talks.

“Oh Melitele, did you really made a joke? _Now_ of all the times?” Geralt trust a bit, making Jaskier moaning “Oh― God, Geralt, okay, okay. I noticed, you know? It's impossible to _not_ when you are this big! I just want you to move more, for goddam sake!”

Geralt laughs again and when he moves, Jaskier can see the stars, the sky and even all the planets no one discovered yet.

If because of the pleasure or if because Geralt is laughing happily, Jaskier can't tell.

But the happiness is filling the room and moaning is the only thing he can do now. Geralt is his. And he's Geralt's. Nothing can be more right in his life now.

**~**

Geralt thrusts inside, his low voice followed by moans, his hands interlaced to Jaskier's and their bodies connected. There's not a single piece of skin that isn't touching and Jaskier's and Geralt's smells are mixed and even their voice sounds similar, lost in the pleasure.

Jaskier stretches his neck and Geralt bends over to kiss his jugular vein, leaving a red mark where Jaskier can't hide it.

Jaskier tries to bites Geralt's ear and when he does it, Geralt thrusts so deep that Jaskier spills on his stomach, clenching his own muscles and making him crying.

“We can do this game both way, you know, my love?”

Jaskier says, without letting Geralt go. Geralt smiles – a rare, beautiful smile – and Jaskier can't say what's it for. For him? For them? Geralt can't answer either, not at words.

He thrusts again, kissing Jaskier's nipple and sucking on it and leaving another mark. Jaskier can just breathe, again and again, his own cock growing one more time and his limbs going numb when Geralt gets on his knees, lifts Jaskier and reaches a point even more sensitive of his body. He just opens his mouth without even a word leaving his lips and Geralt can see blue eyes reaching a new shade of color when he comes on him a second time.

“Oh God... oh God, _Geralt_.”

Jaskier tries to reach Geralt's chest and when he does, he touches his skin and reaches his cock still inside him. It's hot, almost like his owner, and Jaskier can tell Geralt's waiting, trying to figure out what Jaskier wants to do. He smiles when Jaskier pinch one of his nipples and opens his legs even more.

“You okay?” Geralt asks, fondly.

He's not used to be sweet and Jaskier can tell he's trying his best. For him.

“More than ok,” Jaskier replies “but we are not done yet. Right?”

Geralt narrows his eyes, looking at him. He knows he came and he doesn't have the same Witcher's stamina of Geralt. But who cares? He's feeling so much pleasure he can barely express it with words.

“My _little Jaskier_ might be spent, but yours not. And I want you to be satisfied as much as I am. _Happy_ , as I am. I know your stamina very well and I want to take all of your pleasure for me. I'm selfish, Am I?”

Jaskier smiles, maybe a bit shy, and Geralt can't really say – even if he wants to – the right words to say to him when Jaskier just gets up off the bed, sitting on his lap, tying his arms around Geralt's neck and kissing him without words. No one of them is worth enough for breaking the silence.

When Geralt thrusts inside of Jaskier again, he can just close his eyes, forehead to forehead, feeling Jaskier saying anything he needs to hear without actually saying it.

The pleasure hits him almost immediately, and with Jaskier whispering at his ear, begging him to come inside, Geralt can just obey without fail.

**~**

“What do you want to do, today?”

Jaskier asks when the night is almost fading away. Geralt opens his eyes, looking at the ceiling wall of the room. They are breathing almost synchronously and Geralt can't hear anything outside of Jaskier's heartbeats. The smells are overwhelming, pressing on their bodies and noses, and Geralt in particular can almost see lines of their own crossing in the air.

“I don't want to do anything,” Geralt replies, softly and content “I want to stay here.”

Jaskier laughs, tracing his fingers on his chest and biceps. He never was more relaxed before now.

In the arms of his man, his Witcher, his soulmate, his love. His everything.

If he could ask for one thing, Jaskier would ask for tonight to go on forever.

“Then we will stay here, waiting for the sun to rise, talking and singing, and we can do a little more of sex too? I really liked it.”

Geralt laughs and, not for the first time, Jaskier is enchanted looking at him. When Geralt stops, Jaskier doesn't. He breathes before whispering and Geralt looks at him with wide eyes.

“What?” he asks, surprised “What did you say?”

“I love you, Geralt. Why are you so surprised? I said I was in love with you, didn't I?” Jaskier asks, a bit nervously “It's true I didn't say it to anyone but you... I love you. Since the beginning, since Posada. You know that, Geralt.”

Jaskier smiles, caressing his cheek, trying to kiss him but Geralt stops him. Jaskier is not afraid. He can tell pretty much that Geralt loves him back but when Geralt gets on his knees, Jaskier feels his heart clenching.

“Geralt, you don't have to tell me back.”

Geralt nods, taking his hands and playing with Jaskier's fingers. He's nervous, they both can tell it, and Geralt can't really look at Jaskier. Jaskier never saw him like this before.

“Geralt, I'm serious, you don't have to.”

“I am too.”

Geralt interrupts him, humming with himself for a bit before finally look at him. Jaskier is naked, covered in Geralt's marks and with red swollen lips. His eyes are sparkling as much as his tears.

He's waiting. He always _did_ and he always _will_. Geralt needs nothing else but this, to trust Jaskier.

“You are too, what?” Jaskier asks, voice breaking.

“In love. With you.”

It seems like a weight is lifted from Jaskier's shoulders. He breathes heavily, tears finally rolling on his cheeks and a flush on his face. It seems like his whole being finally can be at ease with everything, with Geralt, with himself, and nothing is more right of hearing Geralt's words.

“You didn't have to...” Jaskier says after a few seconds, trying to stop himself from crying “But I'm so happy you did, my love.”

Geralt smiles, a big beautiful smile all for Jaskier. It's not the first time he smiles tonight but it seems like it. And he can tell, hugging Jaskier and pulling him on his arms – kissing his lips and his whole being – that he's feeling the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> If you liked it, please leave a comment, a bookmark or a kudos, you'll make me happy ❤️


End file.
